The Green Eyed ER Doctor
by snsw25kr14
Summary: He was the single father, working as an Emergency Room doctor, not able to spend much time with his daughter. She was the gunshot patient, he was assigned to treat. ExB, canon pairings.All Human. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight…although I wish I did. 

Author Note: Okay so this just recently popped into my head. –Sigh-. I currently have two other WIP, but I couldn't help writing this one down. If you want to check those out…please do. I am not sure how long this story will be or what it will entail, all I can hope for is positive reviews.

Summary: He was the single father, working as an Emergency Room doctor, not able to spend much time with his daughter. She was the gunshot patient, he was assigned to treat. ExB, canon pairings. 

* * *

So far the day had entailed way too much chaos. Then again working in a hospital always entailed chaos. I hadn't been home in nearly twenty hours. I had decided to work two shifts in a row, so he could be home over the weekend. I hoped he wouldn't get paged in, I needed a break.

If I didn't love my job, I wouldn't be doing it. The job entailed endless commitment and patience. Sometimes I didn't think I had any of either left. Then an emergency would come in and I'd realize I had more strength than I ever thought possible. The number of patients I saw always varied. Some were so poor they could barely afford the bill of there medical treatment and were some of the nicest patients, while others had money out the wazoo, and treated everyone around them like crap. In the end though, I was only the doctor, I did what he was supposed to do, and that is save lives.

I knew from the time I was little I had wanted to be a doctor. It just seemed natural to me. My father was a doctor and every time he came home, no matter what the day entailed, he would always tell stories of what his day had been like. He was always positive, always willing to do whatever it took to keep his patients happy and well cared for. So in the long run, I wanted to be able to do the same, be just like his father.

I knew my shift was almost over. Even after working as many hours as I had, I wouldn't sleep when I got home. I always had to spend a good hour reflecting on the days and/or nights events. I couldn't sleep without remembering all the patients I'd seen. Some whom I'd saved and others who I had lost. I was always looking for ways to make myself better, because being better and more efficient at my job allowed me to react quicker to emergencies. Although there was no time for relaxing I still had a job that had yet to be finished.

Suddenly the emergency doors opened and the paramedics rushed in.

"What do we have?"

"Female, 21 years of age. Gunshot wound to the upper right shoulder and another one to the lower abdomen. It appears she also may have been beaten."

I took one look at the victim and knew she was in terrible shape.

"Get her in trauma room, number 5."

I could only watched as they rushed her in the room. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making me quiver in anticipation of what would come in the next few hours.

"What's her name?"

I looked over at one of the paramedics. I watched as they quickly opened up the chart..

"According to the I.D. we found on her, her name is Isabella Swan."

Isabella, although somehow I felt she liked to be called Bella. I decided not to worry about what she liked to be called; all I was worried about was saving her life.

"Get X-ray in here, I'm not taking any chances are where those bullets are located. Get me the results, ASAP."

"Yes doctor."

I watched as, Angela, one of the nurses rushed off to do as she was told. I quickly stood by his patient's side, assessing her injuries by eye. I could see many bruises on her naked skin. Her clothes had been stripped off. Here right shoulder and abdomen were tightly compressed. She was pale, way too pale. There was most likely internal bleeding; surgery was definitely a course of action. A blood transfusion was also going to have to be given.

"What's her blood type?"

The nurse quickly looked through the report that the paramedics had done. She shook her head.

"Let's get a test kit in here; this girl is going to need a transfusion."

A nurse immediately had a kit waiting. I could only watch as a slender finger was lifted and pricked. The nurse swiped the drop of blood off with a testing stick. I grabbed it as it was handed to me. –A. I was glad there had been a blood drive a few weeks earlier. As X-ray came in, everyone stepped back. The X-rays were done and over with in a span time of 5 minutes.

"I'll get you those results as soon as possible."

I smiled tightly, knowing time was running out. It was of utter importance that the bullets be found and located before any surgery was even attempted. It seemed like hours before the X-ray tech was back.

"Dr. Cullen, the results are in."

I quickly excused himself and headed to radiology. The radiologist rushed him over, putting three X-rays on the board. The radiologist turned it on and the bullets were easy to see.

"It appears this bullet, the one in her shoulder, is just below the collar bone. While this bullet is, 4-5 inches above the pelvic bone. It also appears there are 3 broken ribs."

I studied the X-rays very carefully, making sure to collect all details, take everything in. In surgery no mistakes could be made, the patient didn't deserve it. He could only give a nod of thanks as the X-rays were handed to him. It was going to be a lot longer shift than I ever could have anticipated. It was time to go to surgery and save a patient.

* * *

Author Note: Alrighty, this little plot bunny just hopped into my head while I was laying on the couch with horrible nausea and back pain. A Tums and 2 ibuprofen later, and I had the energy to write this. I'm not sure how good it was, seeing as how I am NO doctor, although I do watch my fair share of medical shows. I hope the character (Edward) stayed in character. I've never written a story as him as a doctor, so I'm trying to keep him professional. Hopefully the chapters will get a little longer...I have trouble with making the on the short side. 

Next Update: In a day or two. I update my Supernatural story every day. I also have another Twilight story IP so that should be updated soon, check either of those out if you want too. An update for this story should be done on Thursday, definitely Friday. : )

XOXO,

Kaylee


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, although I wish I did. 

Author Note: I was expecting maybe 5 reviews for this story, but you wonderful people gave me 10. I'm hoping to get more since I'm not posting this chapter at midnight, like the last chapter. Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much.

* * *

It had taken close to nine hours before Isabella Swan was wheeled into recovery. The bullet in her should has shattered her collarbone, even though it had gone below. So the collarbone had to be reconstructed, with pins, metal plates, and pieces of thin mesh. That surgery in itself had taken over three and half hours.

The bullet that had pierced through the stomach was a whole different story. Blood had already begun to fill the cavity and the bullet was in a bad area. It had torn through Isabella's stomach and ruptured the spleen. Once the bullet was found, the hard work had begun. The stomach while protected by many different layers was still badly damaged. It had to be carefully stitched and sewn back together. The spleen was a lost cause, it had to be removed. By then end of that surgery it had been four and a half hours.

Of course you always must be extremely vigilant when dealing with someone as critical as Isabella. While on the operating table her heart stopped, twice. While only for a minute or two, it still is very bad for her poor state. So because of the heart stopping twice and the stress and pain her body was already in, she was placed on a ventilator. After the ribs had been wrapped, she had been wheeled into recovery.

That had all been an hour ago. I of course wanted to get home, see my precious daughter, but the job demanded I stay. I had not seen Sophia, in nearly two days. I was completely and totally exhausted. I needed a good meal and a very good night's sleep. Of course, it was possible Isabella could code at any moment, that's why I was sitting in my office, trying to shake the nervous feeling. While on the highest dose of morphine her body could handle, that wouldn't stop one from coding. If her heart decided to give out, it would, the nursing staff and doctors present would have to do everything they could to revive her.

On top of the nights events I had developed a headache. I, of course, had the right to leave and walk out, my shift was finished hours ago, but something kept me at the hospital. Maybe it was the fact that no family was here for Isabella? Or that she hadn't once shown any sign of waking? Whatever it was I felt I needed to stay, if not for a little while longer. Before I stayed though I wanted to see how Sophia was doing. I thank god that I had my mom and dad to watch her. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Oh Edward, I thought you would have been by to pick up Sophia hours ago. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine now. I just got out of a nine hour surgery trying to save a gunshot victim."

"Trying? Oh honey I'm sorry."

"No, mom, she's fine. I'm just exhausted; I guess I didn't realize what I said. How's Sophia doing?."

"She's alright; she desperately wants to see you. She wanted you to watch Cinderella with her."

Of course she wanted me to watch Cinderella with her. The weekends were "Fairy-tale" movie night. Being as it was now Saturday evening I had missed one day already.

"I know I hope I don't miss another night."

"Me too, she would be so disappointed. She wants to talk to you."

I suddenly heard my beautiful angel's voice.

"Hi daddy, I miss you."

"I miss you too. What have you been up to?"

"I just got done playing tea party with grandpa. Daddy when are you gonna be home? I miss you."

"I miss you too. I should be home a little later."

"Do you promise?"

I felt terribly guilty. I didn't want to promise I'd be home and then not make it.

"I don't want to promise you I'll make it."

"You love the people at the hospital more than me."

His stomach dropped at his daughters words.

"No, I could never love anyone more than you. I love you very, very much. How about when I come home we'll watch Cinderella and Snow White?"

"Okay, love you."

"I love you to baby."

I could hear the crackle as the phone was handed back to his mother.

"Mom, how could she think I could love anyone more than her, she means everything to me?"

"Edward, we as the adults know that, but honey she's only two and a half. What is she supposed to think when your never home?"

"I don't know. I know it's my fault, but I just…I don't know how to create equal time between the two."

"Oh honey believe me, I know where you're coming from. Things just have a way of working themselves out."

"I know, listen I got to go, I have to make rounds real quick. I love you."

"I know you do, I love you too."

I was left with the time of the call flashing back at him. As my pager went off I felt my stomach drop at what it said. _Isabella Swan-coding._

It had taken close to an hour for my heart to quit racing. While it only took two minutes to restart Isabella's heart, it didn't do anything to ease my worries. I currently had her in ICU, under constant care. I refused to lose another patient. There had still been no family present and Isabella had now been in the hospital close to fourteen hours. I picked up her file scanning through it.

_Name: Isabella Swan_

_Age: 21_

_DOB- September 13th, 1987_

_Hometown: Forks, Washington_

_Family:_

_Mother: Renee Dwyer_

_Father: Charlie Swan_

_Stepfather: Phil Dwyer_

_No siblings. _

I didn't need to read anymore I knew she had family. In fact they were located in Seattle. Forks was maybe a fourty-five minute drive, so her family, at least her father should have been on the way. I needed to know why no one was her for the gravely ill woman in room 1232. As though somone had heard my thoughts, a nurse knocked gently on his office door.

"Dr. Cullen. Isabella Swans father, mother, and stepfather are here. They want to know what's going on with Isabella."

"Of course, I'll be out in a minute."

She noddded and shut the door. Sometimes the hardest part of the job was explaining to a family what was wrong with there loved one.

* * *

Author Note: TBC...please leave a review. I didn't like this chapter, eh, but maybe you all did. Anyways an update should be coming soon. 

Hugs,

Kaylee

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight…ugh and here I had a dream I did. Then again dreams aren't real so everything still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author Note: I can't express my gratitude enough to everyone that has reviewed. Aw…I truly love everyone. I just realized a crucial mistake I made…Chapter 2 all should have been 1st person. Crap, I accidentally got caught up in writing it that I actually switched some of it to 3rd person. I feel so horrible making such a crucial mistake and I was a little surprised no one pointed it out…it has now all been switched back to it's original form where it should have been to begin with…in 1st person.

* * *

_Previously…_

_I didn't need to read anymore I knew she had family. In fact they were located in Seattle. Forks was maybe a forty-five minute drive, so her family, at least her father should have been on the way. I needed to know why no one was her for the gravely ill woman in room 1232. As though someone had heard my thoughts, a nurse knocked gently on my office door._

_"Dr. Cullen. Isabella Swans father, mother, and stepfather are here. They want to know what's going on with Isabella."_

_"Of course, I'll be out in a minute."_

_She nodded and shut the door. Sometimes the hardest part of the job was explaining to a family what was wrong with there loved one._

Now…

As I walked over to the family of Isabella Swan, I felt a strange sense of calmness. I could only imagine what they were feeling. If Sophia was ever placed in the situation of Isabella, I don't think I could function. The small group of three seemed extremely anxious and they had every right to be.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Edward Cullen, I'm glad you all finally made it."

The older of the two men stood his face weary and anxious extended a hand towards me. I grabbed it, shaking it gently.

"I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. This is her mother Renee." He motioned towards the woman whom was almost a spitting image of Bella. "And this is her stepfather Phil." He then motioned to the younger man sitting with Renee. They started to stand…

"No, please stay seated. Have a seat if you would like Charlie, it may be best."

Charlie sat and they stared expectantly up at me.

"What is wrong with our daughter?"

I was surprised Renee spoke, she seemed somewhat…backwards.

"I will be completely honest, there are numerous things wrong with your daughter. She was shot twice, once in the shoulder, the other time in a few inches above the pelvic bone. Her collarbone was shattered and is now being held together by numerous pins, metal plates, and pieces of mesh metal. The second bullet tore through your daughter's stomach revealing much destruction. It had caused the stomach to be torn and left her spleen ruptured."

I paused knowing time was needed to process everything.

"Is she going to need a spleen transplant or something?"

Renee sat wide eyed, looking absolutely positive that the spleen was a big issue.

"Let me fully reassure you. Because of the damage the bullet left to your daughter's spleen it was removed. The spleen merely acts a filtering system for blood and bacteria; it is part of the lymphatic system. So while it can be removed with no problem, it will leave your daughter more prone to many different infections. So for this we often prescribe quite a few different medications."

The look of relief was a sight I welcomed, allowing the family to have one less worry.

"Is that all?"

Phil's voice was gentle, definitely concerned for his stepdaughter.

"No, she also has 3 broken ribs, which were securely wrapped. We also lost her twice on the operating table. Fortunately we were able to revive her. A short while ago we lost her once again, but we thankfully were able to revive her. She has been placed on a ventilator; it will create a little less stress on her already weakened body."

The small family seemed in shock, and I for one couldn't blame them. They had learned just how sick their beloved family member was and it was a lot to take in, for anyone.

"Can, can we please see her?"

Renee seemed desperate to get to her daughter, to know she was still breathing.

"Of course, she is in the ICU ward in room 1232. I'll leave a note that you're more than welcome to stay past visiting hours."

Everyone smiled gratefully. They left with tearful goodbyes and headed to see their daughter. I knew now it was safe to go home.

* * *

As I walked in the door of my parent's house I was comforted by the familiar smell. It was warm and inviting, just the way it should be.

"DADDY."

I couldn't help the lump in my throat at seeing my beautiful angel. Her curly bronze ringlets and stunning green eyes made her so beautiful for only being 2 ½ years old.

"Hi princess."

She smiled, revealing her dimples.

"I miss you daddy, will you watch Princess movies with me?"

I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Of course I will. What movie would you like first?"

She cocked her head, smiling gently.

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast it is."

"Can we have popcorn?"

"Of course, but I think we should get home first don't you."

She nodded, running off to no doubt get her jacket.

"She was great, as always."

I smiled warmly, pulling my mom into a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much for keeping her, I didn't realize it would be that long."

"No worries, I love keeping my granddaughter."

"Your only grandchild, might I add."

She smirked, lightly tapping me on the arm. Soon enough Sophia was back and jumping into my arms, a bag of cookies hanging out of one of her little hands.

"Me and grandma made these, just for you."

"Well aren't I pretty special?"

Sophia could only giggle before burrowing her head in the crook of my neck.

"Well I guess we better get going, I'll call you a little later. Tell dad I love him."

"Alright. I love you Sophia, Edward."

"We love you too."

I walked out prepared to spend a wonderful daddy/daughter night with my precious Sophie.

* * *

Author Note: Okay there is the 3rd chappie. I really enjoyed writing this, it might have been a little bit of filler, but we got to see more of Sophia and Edward interacting. Oooo...what will be next. An update this weekend for sure. Oh, I know I usually would update TPI along with this, but I'm still working out a few kinks in the chapter, so that chapter should be post tomorrow, just incase anyone who is reading this story and has been folling TPI was wondering why it was updated today. : )

Drop me a review, they truly are like a whole box of chocolates.

XOXO,

Kaylee


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. 

Author Note: WOW…you guys are so freakin amazing. I had 14 reviews for Chapter 3. Ah…you guys, I love all of you so much. I am terribly sorry for not updating in like 5 days, Lol, but here is a new update. Please Read/Review/Enjoy. XD

* * *

It had officially been a two weeks since Isabella Swan had been admitted to the hospital. She was recovering, although very slowly. I was anxious to see her this morning. I had been alerted not five minutes ago, that according to the nurses she was awake for the first time. I wanted to check her over, make sure her body appeared strong enough to be taken off the ventilator. It was a very good sign though that she was awake enough to actually portray she wanted something done. From the two weeks that she had been admitted, she had been mostly unconscious. She was put into a medically induced coma for a few days following her major surgery to allow her body even more time to relax and heal. When her body felt ready, it would let her know when she could open her eyes.

As I walked into her room, it never surprised me just how full it was with balloons and "Get Well Soon" signs. There were numerous bouquets of flowers. Her warm was warm and inviting, she was lucky to have people that cared about her so much. I think it had helped her recovery being able to move into her own private room. She had been moved two days ago, I wanted her to be able to be comfortable in a smaller setting when she awoke.

"Isabella, I am so very happy to see you are finally awake."

She stared at me, her brown eyes seeming anxious.

"I think it'd be a good time to get that darn tube out of your throat, don't you?"

She nodded quickly, giving me thumbs up.

"Alright, I want you to just relax. On the count of three I want you to cough for me as hard as you can. As you do this I'm going to pull the tube out. Afterwards your throat may be a bit sore, but that is not uncommon. We'll get you some water for that."

She nodded as I spoke, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Alright ready, 1…2…3."

She coughed and the tube slid out with ease. I watched as she winced and I quickly brought a small plastic cup, filled with water, to her lips. She drank greedily and after a few gulps, I pulled the cup away.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…I'm not really sure though."

"Okay, for now I just want you to relax. We'll get you some pain medication."

"Um, what exactly happened to me? Where are my parents?"

"You were shot, two weeks ago. You had multiple injuries that required many hours of surgery. You have a shattered collarbone, a tear in your stomach, you also had your spleen removed because it was ruptured, along with that there are 3 broken ribs. As for your parents they are at the motel they've currently been staying in, while you have been here."

She nodded, seeming to try and take it all in.

"They need to know I'm okay."

I nodded, signaling for Angela.

"Angela would you please let Isabella's family know she is awake and asking for them?"

"Of course, doctor."

Angela scurried away. The only people left in the room were Isabella, two other nurses and myself. They tried to act occupied, but I knew they were just curious.

"Michelle and Grace, don't you both have rounds that have yet to be completed?"

"Yes doctor."

I had much respect for the staff that worked at the hospital. It took all of us to make things work properly. Most of the nurses fawned over me and that I didn't see as being professional. Another quirk was when I wanted to talk privately with a patient and others in the room couldn't catch the hint to let us be for a few minutes.

"You're the that one saved me, did my surgery."

It wasn't asked as a question, but more of a statement.

"Yes. I'm Doctor Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Then again I guess you already knew that."

I couldn't help smiling on the inside, I was right

"I knew your name was Isabella, but you wanting to be called Bella I didn't know."

She smiled, blushing a deep red.

"Dr. Cullen, do you have any idea when I can go home?"

"Well, I most definitely want to keep you here for another few days. I want to make sure you can manage on your own, with the multiple injuries that you have."

"Okay, but I really need to get back to work."

"What exactly is it that you do?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher. My kids have been without me for two weeks and they probably don't quite understand what happened."

"Bella, I understand that your job is very important to you and I respect that. I can't allow you to return to work for at least another 3 to 4 weeks. You are going to be extremely sore for at least another week. There is still also the risk of an infection."

"Dr. Cullen, you don't understand I can't be out that long. Parent-teacher conferences are coming up and it's very important that I attend those."

"I am sorry, but the condition you are currently in, it would do you or your students no good. I won't allow you to jeopardize yourself like that. You also must remember the damage that both of the bullets had on your body. You are currently without a spleen, which leaves you at an extremely high risk of infection, especially working in a school setting."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she looked away staring at the window. My heart hurt for the pain she was in. I could tell by the way she spoke of her students, her job meant everything to her. I felt an obligation to keep her safe after everything she had been through and for some reason I also wanted her to be happy.

"I'll tell you what, you come in every week, so I can see how your doing. You take all the medication I prescribe and take it easy, and I'll see about you possibly being able to go back in two weeks."

She looked up shock and gratitude showing in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"Yes, I'll do everything you ask. I can't believe this, a possibility of two weeks and then being able to return, that's the best news I've heard this whole conversation. Thank you."

"Your welcome, but I've got to be getting back to rounds. I'll check on you a little later."

She smiled brightly. I knew I had done something right today. All I had to do now was hope for the best in keeping my promise.

* * *

Author Note: TBC...I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. We get to see some B/E interaction...which I feel is a nice change. -sigh-. I would love constructive critisism, but nothing rude or nasty...please. : ). Drop me a review, they are truly LOVE. XD

XoXo,

Kaylee

P.S. Check out my Poll-Do you trust people on Fanfiction?-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing related to Twilight…I promise. 

Author Note: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, I had 15 reviews for Chapter 4. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story, it truly means a lot. Here is Chapter 5 of this story and I hope it's enjoyable. 

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I'll tell you what, you come in every week, so I can see how your doing. You take all the medication I prescribe and take it easy, and I'll see about you possibly being able to go back in two weeks."_

_She looked up shock and gratitude showing in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears._

"_Yes, I'll do everything you ask. I can't believe this, a possibility of two weeks and then being able to return, that's the best news I've heard this whole conversation. Thank you."_

"_Your welcome, but I've got to be getting back to rounds. I'll check on you a little later."_

_She smiled brightly. I knew I had done something right today. All I had to do now was hope for the best in keeping my promise._

Now

Bella Pov

I was being released today. The excitement that I felt at this accomplishment was amazing. I had been stuck in this godforsaken place for two and a half weeks. I was ready to be out and start functioning like a normal human being. It would be wonderful to get back to my kids and life in general.

I was currently waiting for Charlie to help me home. Renee and Phil had gone back to Jacksonville yesterday. I would miss them, but were so grateful for the time and support they gave me. I had been given strict instructions to take it easy. I could only try my best.

As Dr. Cullen came in I felt relieved that this would be the last time I would be seeing him. Of course, in a hospital bases, I hoped to never have to see him again. I wouldn't mind seeing him again out in the real world, although he was probably married.

"Bella, are you excited to go home?"

I nodded not being able to keep the smile off my face.

"Very much so and it's all thanks to you."

I watched as he chuckled lightly, his vibrant green eyes lighting up.

"Well I can't take all the credit; you are indeed one heck of a fighter."

Even though I didn't mean to I blushed, I blushed for everything, even if it was probably a silly situation.

"Thank you for everything, most importantly saving my life."

"That's why I do this job, the reward of seeing someone, that was in your condition be able to walk out of these hospital doors."

I smiled, nodding lightly.

"Dr. Cullen, why have the police not been here?"

He looked up, but didn't look surprised.

"I know that your father is the chief of police and while he could have talked to you, I requested he not. I didn't want any more stress or worry put on you while you were in the hospital. I'm sure either your father or someone else will discuss and talk to you about what you went through."

I was shocked that someone would do that. Someone like Dr. Cullen no less. Then again I could only guess he wanted the best possible treatment for his patients.

"Man you're just full of surprises."

"I guess I am. Although I should probably get out of here so you can leave. I want to see you back next week. Make sure to relax and take it as easy as you can."

His voice was serious and I knew if I wanted to get back to work, I best do what he says.

"You have my word."

He smiled gently before nodding and walking out of the room. I sighed gently swinging my legs back and forth on the bed. I was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, a pair of gray sweatpants, and crocks. I looked like crap, but couldn't muster the energy to care.

I smiled as Angela came in. Through my stay she had been one of my main nurses. Even though I hadn't known her for very long, I knew we would be very good friends. She had a very gently and quite personality. She dressed simply and just seemed to be a very family orientated person.

"So Bella are you really excited to be going home?"

"Yeah, it's just going to be hard to stay still. Ya know? I have my house to clean and my classroom plans and projects to get started back up."

"You can do it. Just work on that stuff while you relax. You could fold laundry while you lie in bed and watch cheesy romance movies."

We both chuckled, while I loved my romantic books, movies were another story.

"You're married?"

I looked at the small, but beautiful diamond on Angela's ring finger. I had never noticed it before, probably because I just didn't feel well enough to take notice.

"Yeah, two years. We got married as quick as possible once we left high school."

"That's so cool, he's lucky to have someone like you."

"Yeah."

I smiled. I looked up as Charlie walked in, nurse pushing a wheelchair behind him.

"You ready Bells?"

"Yep, I sure am."

He grinned. Both Angela and my dad helped me gently into the wheelchair. While I didn't really want to be pushed out of the hospital in it, I knew it was hospital protocol. I also knew I probably wasn't strong enough to make it on my own. Charlie seemed so much more relaxed and at ease now that I was leaving. I enjoyed not having to see the worry on his face.

Angela was the one pushing me out. Charlie was walking beside us, quite as usual. I looked around glad I wouldn't have to eat the repulsive hospital food or have my blood pressure and vitals checked every few hours. It would be nice to just be at home, where I was most comfortable.

As Charlie went to get his car, I knew I had a difficult few weeks ahead of me. Even though Dr. Cullen hadn't mentioned it I could only guess I would have to do extensive physical therapy. I wasn't looking forward to the idea but so long as it kept on my feet and able to work I was willing to do anything.

I blushed as I was pushed out to Charlie's police cruiser. I hadn't been in the thing in years, but suddenly felt like I was three again and coming home after falling down the stairs and shattering my leg. Thank goodness there weren't many people around. I was gently helped to stand and slowly lowered myself into the car. The movement and excitement of the day was wearing me out and now all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Bye Bells, I'll see you around."

"Alright bye Ang."

The car door was slammed shut and I peaked out. Charlie and Angela were still talking, probably discussing everything once more. I was too tired to even care and I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author Note: TBC...Alrighty there is Chapter 5. Yay...Bella is finally able to go home. wOOp. Now what? = D. Please leave a review. 

XoXo,

Kaylee


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing related to Twilight.

**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I didn't get as many reviews for Chapter 5 but that's okay. This chapter will be in two parts…sort of. Hehe. All grammar/spelling errors are mine and mine alone.

**Dedicated:** A request for this specific chapter was made by **princess1996. **So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_This is basically Chapter 5 in Edwards Pov…plus a little extra. _

_Edward Pov_

So far it had been a relatively easy day. Not too many patients which was always nice. I worked in the Emergency Room three days a week. I also spent working two days a week in a clinic where patients who visited me in the E. R. were to come for a check up if needed.

As for today I was just checking up on patients at the moment. My main patient that I was anxious to see was Isabella Swan. She was being released today. It made me proud to know she had survived what she had been through. I was glad to see her working on regaining her full strength and spirit back. I entered her room, I was anxious to have to say goodbye.

"Bella, are you excited to go home?"

I watched as she nodded and smiled. I felt an internal grin creep its way into my system.

"Very much so and it's all thanks to you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I definitely couldn't take all the credit.

"Well I can't take all the credit; you indeed are a fighter."

I watched as a beautiful blush creeped its way onto Bella's cheeks.

"Thank you for everything, most importantly saving my life."

"That's why I do this job, the reward of seeing someone, that was in your condition be able to walk out of these hospital doors."

That is the main reason I did my job. It could be gut wrenching and difficult but in the end it was always rewarding. I saw a smile creep on Bella's face.

"Dr. Cullen, why have the police not been here?"

I looked up; I knew the question was going to be asked sooner or later.

"I know that your father is the chief of police and while he could have talked to you, I requested he not. I didn't want any more stress or worry put on you while you were in the hospital. I'm sure either your father or someone else will discuss and talk to you about what you went through."

I was serious as I spoke. I often did what I could to keep patients out of unneeded stress. Although it made me angry that the police hadn't caught the purps that had hurt Bella, I didn't feel the whole investigation should be thrown on her until she was out of my care.

"Man you're just full of surprises."

"I guess I am. Although I should probably get out of here so you can leave. I want to see you back next week. Make sure to relax and take it as easy as possible."

I spoke seriously; I wouldn't allow her to go back to work if she didn't follow my instructions. They were being given to her for a reason. I had a feeling though she would listen to them if her job was as important to her as she had said it was.

"You have my word."

I nodded and smiled feeling confident that I did have her word. I left the room, not wanting to have to see Bella leave. I knew though that as long as she was leaving this hospital, alive, that is all that mattered to me. Since she was indeed leaving alive, I felt a little more relaxed. I would look forward to seeing her next week.

* * *

_1 Week Later. _

_Edward Pov. _

Today was a clinic day for me and I had numerous patients. I had already been at the clinic since eight o'clock that morning and had seen twelve patients total. It was currently eleven-thirty and I had one patient left before I had my lunch break. As I picked up the chart I couldn't help smiling when reading the name. It was Isabella Swan. I knocked gently on the door before entering.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you to Dr. Cullen."

I smiled before sitting down and quickly reviewing her chart. Although I had only been in the room a minute or so I still didn't fail to see what she was wearing. It was a simple navy blue blouse with snug khaki pants. She had on a pair of simple black pants. She looked very nice and casual, I quickly made the note that blue looked very nice on her. I turned to her smiling.

"So how have you been feeling?"

"Good, still pretty sore. I'm relaxing as much as possible."

"That's good to hear. Where have you been the most sore at?"

"It's mostly been my stomach and side area. Sometimes it hurts to breath and if I move a certain way."

"Okay and what about your shoulder?"

"It's on and off. It feels better then my abdomen area. My shoulder just feels like I lifted quite a bit of weights after not having any exercise for months."

I smiled lightly and so did she. It was a good thing she looked well. Her color was bright, although pale. Her eyes were warm and energetic. In all by just looking at her she looked pretty well.

"I do expect you to be sore. Are you still taking pain medication?"

She nodded, blushing.

"Yes, but I'm down to one pill a day instead of two. I take the one pill every eight hours."

"That's excellent. I am very pleased to hear that. You've been taking all the other medication?"

"Yes, although I don't want to, I know I have to."

I nodded. In all I felt Bella was healing nicely. I was however worried about the lack of physical therapy that had yet to be performed on her arm. I knew she needed it done, but I didn't know how both physical therapy could be done with her work.

"I have yet to bring this up, at least while you were in the hospital. I'm sure you've realized that you will need some physical therapy."

"I figured as much. Will it affect me working?"

"I'm not sure, what hours do you work?"

"Obviously Monday through Friday, from eight to three. I usually get in my room at seven and leave school at around four-thirty."

"So a busy schedule indeed. Therapy sessions end at five. They usually aren't able to stay later than five."

I watched as she dropped her head gently playing with her hands. I sat there thinking of what I could do. I of course had Sophia to take care of, but I also wanted to help Bella.

"I know you want to get back to work. I do. I can make you a deal though."

She looked up, her eyes showing surprise.

"What kind of deal?"

"Nothing to horrible I assure you. It's not something I do, ever. If your willing, I can work with you Monday and Thursday from five to six-thirty in the evening."

I can't believe I just offered to do that. It shouldn't be a problem; those were my clinic days so I got off at five. I just hoped she wouldn't mind having Sophia around. My mom brought her to me at five and she usually played for while I went through paperwork.

"You'd do that. I mean I'd be more than willing to do that. it's not against hospital policy or anything right?"

"No, it'd be my free time."

"Ok, I can't thank you enough. You are one amazing doctor."

I chuckled and grinned.

"Alright, I think you're doing very well in your healing process. I don't have anything to prescribe or any advice, expect take it easy. I want to see you next week. Make an appointment for either one of those two days and then we'll do a follow up physical therapy session."

"Thank you for everything."

I stood, smiling gently.

"You're more than welcome. I shall see you next week."

"Most definitely."

I smiled before walking out the door. I was suddenly hopeful for next week.

* * *

Author Note: Okay so not the way I expected this chapter to end. Eek. It was a little mixed up I know, but know we get to see more of a relationship unfold between both of them. It shall move slowly, I'm not going to have them getting married in like two chapters, no way. Alright, now all I can ask for is you lovely people to review. 

Next Update: Next Week. Probably Monday or Tuesday. 

XoXo-Kaylee-

Please Answer: 

1) **Where would you like the next chapter to go? I'm just curious. **

2) **Do you enjoy where this story has been taken so far? **


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight…it all still belongs to SM.

**Author Note: You guys are simply amazing. I can't believe I have 90 reviews for 6 chapters. Wow. I just want to say I am terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time; life has been so hectic and crazy. **

**This chapter will probably have a few grammar/spelling errors and those are all mine, this chapter is not beta'd. **

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Alright, I think you're doing very well in your healing process. I don't have anything to prescribe or any advice, expect take it easy. I want to see you next week. Make an appointment for either one of those two days and then we'll do a follow up physical therapy session."_

"_Thank you for everything."_

_I stood, smiling gently._

"_You're more than welcome. I shall see you next week."_

"_Most definitely."_

_I smiled before walking out the door. I was suddenly hopeful for next week._

* * *

Bella Pov

Today was my first therapy session. I was extremely nervous. I knew there was no reason to be, but the idea of being alone in a room with someone like Dr. Cullen would most likely make anyone nervous. I had decided to dress nicely, not that I always dressed in rags, but it was important to make an impression, at least a good one. I was no longer laying in a hospital bed unable to care for myself; there was no excuse not to look decent.

I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans that fit quite snug in all of the right places. I had on a simple white tank. Over the tank was a light weight grey sweater. It was colder today than it had been. I also had on a pair of simple black flats. I couldn't wear heels, I had tried once and it ended in disaster. So I was never going to wear them again.

As I arrived at the clinic there were hardly any cars left. There were two cars, three counting mine, a silver Volvo and then a black Cadillac. I could only guess one of the cars belonged to Dr. Cullen but which one of the cars belonged to him, I didn't know. I quickly walked inside the clinic and too the elevators. I hated elevators, but didn't want my still slightly sore body to have to endure the stairs. As the elevator jolted and began its rise up, my stomach churned. I closed my eyes and waited for the ride to be over.

As the doors opened only a minute later, I breathed a sigh of relief. I stepped off and walked into where Dr. Cullen's office was located. The waiting area was completely empty. I wasn't for sure what to do, whether I should wait or just go back to his office. Fortunately one of the doors that led to his office opened and a woman stepped out.

She looked to be in her mid forties but she was very pretty. She had an antique type of beauty about her. Her caramel colored curls and bright brown eyes seemed to smile at me when she saw me. I had never seen the woman in my life, but she seemed to know me.

"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan."

I smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I'm Edward's mother, Esme. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward is in his office, he said you could wait here for him."

"Alright, I wasn't for sure what to do. So thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome and I should be going."

"Alright, goodbye and have a nice evening."

"You too dear."

I watched as she walked away her bright brown eyes still sparkling. I decided to follow her advice and sit in one of the chairs and just wait for Edward. Thankfully the chairs were plush and not at all uncomfortable. The door that Esme had come out of only five minutes ago opened again. This time Edward came out, a little girl in tow.

The little girl was beautiful. She looked to be about three and had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Her bronze curls fell lightly around her shoulders. Her pale skin accented the curls and color of her hair even more. In all she was just plain adorable. Without a doubt I knew this was Edward's daughter, she looked too much like him not to be.

"Bella, I'm glad you came."

I stood and walked over to stand in front of Dr. Cullen. I had never noticed how tall he was before.

"Yeah me too. Who's this?"

I nodded gently to the little girl who had now wrapped herself around her father's legs.

"This is my daughter Sophia."

I crouched down, slowly, so I was eye level with Sophia.

"Hello there Sophia. That is such a beautiful name. I'm Bella."

I held out my hand. After a few moments of nothing happening I stood back up.

"You'll have to forgive her she's a little shy."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Yes, well we should probably get your therapy session started. Come with me and you'll head on down to the therapy room.

**oOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo!**

As all three of us walked into the therapy room I couldn't really understand just how large it was. There were tons of things that would help people improve there physical capabilities. There were treadmills, trampolines, jump ropes, weights, a track, and so much more. Instead of it looking like a rehabilitation area it looked like a gym.

"So where do we start?"

"Well I would like to start by gently working your arm. I want to start with some light weight lifting, probably only a couple of pounds and see how it goes."

"Okay."

I then followed Dr. Cullen to the area with dumbbells in all different colors and weight size. I was a little nervous to start with physical therapy because I was worried what pain would come with it. I knew though that in order to get back to work I needed to start this physical therapy.

Sophie seemed quite, like she didn't want to be here. Although at that age I probably wouldn't want to be in a gym area with a person whom I didn't know, although she did seem fascinated by everything, like she had never seen anything like this before. I looked up and quickened my pace just slightly when I noticed that Dr. Cullen was already at the weight area.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Please call me Edward."

I blushed and smiled lightly.

"Edward, will this physical therapy help me get back to work sooner?"

"It most likely will. You don't want to go back after not having any sort of physical therapy. If you weren't to have any physical therapy you would be weak and more prone to injure yourself."

I nodded knowing he was right. I wouldn't want to go back to work without being strong enough to actually teach my students.

"Of course, I guess we should get started."

Dr. Cull-no Edward smiled gently before motioning me to sit in front of him. He handed me to weights. They weighed five pounds each. He instructed me to just simply raise my arms straight up and bring them back down to my sides. I was supposed to do this ten times, and then rest. I did as I was told and Edward watched me, almost as if studying me. After I was done he held out his hands and I gave him the weights.

He took them and returned with some different weights. I sat on the bench and felt sore but better than I had in three weeks. I felt relaxed and safe, almost as if I was getting better just by sitting here. I looked up as Edward cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

"It's alright, we all do. I would like for you to sit on your back. I want you to hold your arms out away from your body, so make sure they're straight. When I hand you the weights I want you to bring your arms straight up and touch both of these dumbbells together."

I nodded and stretched my arms straight out. As I brought them together I couldn't help but wince. I watched Edward's face and noticed he looked calm, almost slightly happy. I decided to shrug all thoughts of Edward out of my mind and just focus on doing as I was told. As I continued working my arms I wondered how much longer I was going to have to do this. My arm was really beginning to ache.

"Alright that's good. I want to do one more exercise with you and we will be done for the day."

I hadn't realized how much time had passed. It was 6:15; time definitely flew without realizing it. My stomach grumbled and I was suddenly starving. I was going to head straight home and get something to eat. I followed Edward over where a single bar sat on a stand.

"This is going to be the last exercise. This is called the preacher curl. It's pretty simple. I just want you to simply take the ball and raise your arms towards yourself. Just do this 10 times and we will be done for the day."

I nodded and started the task that I was given. By the time I was done my arm hurt so bad I had tears in my eyes. At the moment I never wanted to do another drop of physical therapy. Edward appeared by my side and lifted the bar out of my hands. He crouched in front of me his eyes full of concern.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If you were in that much pain you should have told me, I would have taken a break."

"No, it's alright. I just now realized how bad my arm was hurting."

Edward's face was still concerned but also it seemed a little skeptic. His eyes were studying my face, as if trying to read what I was filling.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. I want to go home."

"I know baby, we're going to leave here in a few minutes."

"No, I want to leave now."

"Soph, we'll leave in a few minutes and I'll take you to get something to eat. Just let daddy finish."

"NO. I want to go home."

"Sophia Alice Cullen. You will not speak to me in that tone, is that understood."

Edward had since risen from his position in front of me. He was now crouched down in front of Sophia. I watched as Sophia's little face scrunched up in anger and she began to cry.

"Daddy why did we have to come down to this place? It isn't fair. You like that mean lady more than me."

"Now Sophia I want you to understand something. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are everything to me. Although Bella just needs some extra help so I would appreciate it if you could be nice to her. She never did anything mean to you."

I watched the interaction that Edward had with his daughter and couldn't help smiling. I hardly knew him and yet I knew he was an amazing person, father included. He was gentle and stern, yet loving in everything he did. It made me wonder though where Sophia's mother was, why she was never mentioned? Edward didn't have a wedding band on but that didn't mean he wasn't married. I shook my head; it was none of my business anyways.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I hadn't even noticed that Sophia had come to stand in front of me. Innocent green eyes stared up at me and I knew there was no way I could ever be mad at her.

"it's alright, we all get a little grumpy sometimes."

Sophia giggled it sounding just like a child's laugh should. It sounded open and free.

"Ms. Bella, would you want to eat supper with us?"

I looked from Edward to Sophia. Edward's face was amused, but didn't seem surprised. He almost seemed happy with the offer.

"I don't know, it might not be okay with your daddy."

"But daddy's the one who said to ask you, he whispered it to me."

I couldn't help but laugh. I watched as Edward lowered his face in what I could only assume was embarrassment.

"Well, I would love to."

I watched as Sophia ran over to Edward and practically threw herself into his arms.

"She said "Yes" daddy. So does that mean we can have McDonald's?"

Edward glanced at me if seeing if it was okay. I nodded smiling gently.

"McDonald's it is."

"Yay." My hand was soon enveloped in Sophia's little one. "We can play on the playground and eat chicken nuggets."

I giggled and followed Sophia out of the physical therapy room. For just a moment I forgot the pain in my arm or the possibility of a slight attraction to Edward. For just a few minutes I felt free as I listened to Sophia talk about all the great adventures we were to have at McDonald's.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I ever expected it to be. I guess that's what happens when you don't update for a while, so lucky for you guys and not so lucky on my poor hands. It took me nearly four hours to finish this. This was my longest chapter yet at 3,000+ words. I have never written a chapter that long in any of my stories. Man, no wonder my head and hands hurt so bad. It is all cause I love all of my wonderful reviewers and the people who have followed this story. : )**

**Okay so this will probably be my last update until approximately next Tuesday. I am going on a mini-vacation if you will. I really wanted to be able to update this story more, but this week was so crazy. There will be an update next week sometime, I promise. **

**Also would you guys like to see Edward/Bella/Sophia's adventure at Mickey D's? Or would you rather me just briefly mention it in the next chapter? If I were to do a chapter with their adventure I make no promises that it is going to turn out very good, I don't know where it could go or what the end result will be. If enough people want me to do it though, I will give it my best shot. : D**

**Okay I think that's all. Don't forget to leave me a review. : )**

**XoXo,**

**Kaylee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. It still all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 7, you all are so amazing. I want to apologize to for sending out a "Thank You" reply. I had been gone on vacation and got back and was just too tired to do so. Anyways please now that every single person who reviews is loved and greatly appreciated.

**_~*Questions that were asked by people in reviews*~_**

**Princess1996-** The reason little Sophia was angry at Bella and thought she mean was because she felt as though her daddy was being taken away from her. She isn't used to having to share her daddy once he is off work as Edward usually never stays to do anything but paperwork. I think she was a little confused also. Now everything is back to normal, once Sophia realized Bella was no threat to her or her daddy's relationship.

**Masenej- **You commented on my medical knowledge and are the first to actually say that this story seems realistic as far as the medical things I am including in this story are concerned. I will admit I am a Discovery Health nut. I watch that channel almost everyday. I've seen nearly all the shows on there. I also just happen to have some medical knowledge from being in and out of hospitals since I was little. Plus I, personally, have an enlarged spleen and know for a fact that you can live without one, you just have to be on a ton of antibiotics. I guess it doesn't hurt that I also would love to be a nurse.

* * *

Okay now that all those things are out of the way I think we should continue on with the story…

Previously…

_I watched as Sophia ran over to Edward and practically threw herself into his arms._

"_She said "Yes" daddy. So does that mean we can have McDonald's?"_

_Edward glanced at me if seeing if it was okay. I nodded smiling gently._

"_McDonald's it is."_

"_Yay." My hand was soon enveloped in Sophia's little one. "We can play on the playground and eat chicken nuggets."_

_I giggled and followed Sophia out of the physical therapy room. For just a moment I forgot the pain in my arm or the possibility of a slight attraction to Edward. For just a few minutes I felt free as I listened to Sophia talk about all the great adventures we were to have at McDonald's._

Edward Pov

I had decided to take everyone in my Volvo. There was no need for Bella to have to drive her own car to McDonald's when she wasn't the one who made the offer for dinner. Bella seemed content in the car, like for the first time that day she got to relax. She needed her rest if she wanted to return to work sometime this week. I had decided that Bella's physical therapy session had gone excellent. She did everything I asked without hesitation and pulled through like a trooper. I just hoped she would be willing to compromise if only slightly on her work schedule.

I parked my Volvo as far away from other cars as possible. Even though the parking lot wasn't that big and the restaurant wasn't that busy I wasn't taking any chances. Bella climbed out fluidly in one moment. I watched, still sitting in my car, as she gently removed Sophia's bouncing form. She got Sophia out of her car seat without hesitation, most people would have asked first. Although I had finally come to the conclusion that Isabella Swan wasn't most people.

I climbed out and hit the lock button on my car. I couldn't help but smile as Bella tried to hold onto Sophia's hand. It wouldn't have been so hard had Sophia been holding still. I walked in front of Bella, motioning for her and Sophia to follow me. Sophia seemed to calm down just a little bit when she saw we were finally going to go inside.

I didn't really like McDonald's. The smell of grease and French Fries filtered up my nose as we entered. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. It could have been the doctor in me, knowing how unhealthy it was, but Sophia didn't get McDonald's very often. So tonight would be a treat for her.

"Daddy they have a playground. Can me and Ms. Bella go play."

I looked down at my daughter. The bright green eyes reflecting an innocence about them that I loved and cherished. She had learned from and early age that if she put her bottom lip out and pouted only slightly I would break. I was weak when it came to Sophia's charms.

"Let's get our food first."

"Daddy…"

Her voice became on the verge of whiny. Although her green eyes still shown brightly, her head was cocked to the side. Yep, she was full force "puppying" me.

"Soph, let's eat first. You don't want to get in there and then not have any energy to play right?"

She seemed to think over what I had just said very seriously. Her little nose scrunched up and her face lost the pleading look it had just had moments before.

"Okay, but I'm getting chicken nuggets."

I couldn't help but laugh softly at my daughter. She could wear me out like no other person in the world and some days I thought I would wake up bald from stress of everyday life. Even if my life was chaotic and crazy I would never think twice about having Sophia in my life.

"Alright kiddo, you go sit at that table and don't move. I'll be there in a minute."

I carefully watched as Sophia's little legs ran over to the booth I had pointed at. She quickly found a seat and turned towards me a huge smile on her face. I smiled gently back at her before turning to Bella.

"I'm sorry you've had to wait for so long."

"No worries. I'm a kindergarten teacher, patience and waiting comes with the job."

She smiled at me and I felt my breathe catch in my throat. I could not, would not, start having romantic feelings towards Bella Swan. She was my patient and I was her doctor. It was against the rules and I could get fired. Plus, Sophia came first. I shook my head to clear away the thoughts and began rambling off the order to the cashier who looked stuck between annoyance and awe.

* * *

We had spent nearly and hour and a half at McDonald's. It was eight o'clock and Sophia was plumb tuckered out. She had fallen asleep only five minutes into the car ride. Her soft breathing against the quite of my car lulled me. Bella seemed content enough to look out the window. Tonight had been fun, a word I didn't say a lot.

Bella whether she was my patient or not was an amazing person. Whether she realized it or not she was going to be an amazing person. Even, clearly, when she was in pain and against my wishes she played with Sophia on the playground. She moved slowly, but nevertheless she got Sophia's attention and made her squeal with laughter the whole time. A part deep down wished that I had been the one to erupt the numerous giggles from my daughter's mouth but I wasn't. It bothered me slightly that a woman Sophia knew nothing about had captured her trust so easily.

"I had a good time tonight, thank you."

Bella's soft voice cut me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see she was still looking out the window, but know tracing the raindrops that were falling.

"I should be the one thanking you. You did me a favor despite possibly causing more pain to yourself."

"It's not a problem. She's a beautiful little girl and I was very proud to be given the chance to interact with her."

"You were great with her and I appreciate it."

"So, how many more physical therapy sessions do I have to go through before returning to work?"

I knew the question was going to come up eventually. It had been four and a half weeks total since Bella first arrived in the E.R. She had come an amazingly long way since a month ago. She was healing quickly and easily. There had been no sign of infection and she seemed pretty stable. She was still quite sore, but that was to be expected for another two weeks or so.

"Come back to me on Thursday for your follow up physical therapy session. Today is Monday and I want you to keep track of how your pain feels for the next couple of days. I expect you to be quite sore tonight and probably tomorrow. I suggest putting an ice pack on your shoulder and take half a pain pill so you'll be able to sleep. I want to see how you do on Thursday, if you do alright with managing your pain then I'll see about you possibly being able to return back to work next week."

Through the talk I gave her Bella's eyes never once left mine. Instead they showed brightly with thanks and gratitude.

"I don't what to say, that would amazing."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"You have come an extraordinarily long way from a little more than a month ago. Your body is healing itself quite nicely. I expect you to be getting back to some more of your regular activities in another two weeks or so. That doesn't mean just because you start to feel better that you won't still have pain. It'd be ludicrous to think you aren't still going to be in pain after physical therapy sessions. It's a good sign though that you've cut back too nearly nothing as far as the high dose pain medication goes. I still want you taking half a pain pill, but because of physical therapy I want it taken every six hours."

I watched as Bella seemed to soak up the words as I spoke them. It was a good sign to see. I knew she would follow my directions and I was grateful that she had something that made her want to get better faster. It made my job easier, but it also made her recovery process faster because she had something to look forward to getting back to.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"I want you to take it easy the next couple of days. On Thursday we'll go over and see how you're feeling. See what you feel you can and can't handle. Overall I'm confident that if you take it easy and don't overdo yourself you'll be able to return to work sometime next week."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you."

"There's no need. I am simply the doctor you are the patient who has to follow all the orders and do the hard work."

She laughed lightly. I could tell that her mood had brightened. We had arrived back at the clinic. I parked by her car, it was a simple grey Grand Prix. She exited my car, smiling softly.

"Thank you for dinner and the session. You've done for me than most doctors would have."

"It's what my job requires. I should be getting home, I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, a few days. I'll take it easy, I promise."

I nodded, knowing she would. I made sure she got in her car before driving off. No matter what happened in the next few days I was glad that the next time Isabella Swan saw me I could tell her that she would be able to return to work.

* * *

**Author Note: I warned everyone this chapter wasn't going to be very good and, personally, I feel it was my weakest. I tried to do my best. I hope I didn't overly disappoint anyone. I just wasn't real proud of this chapter, but reviews would still be greatly appreciated to know that I still have supporters. **

**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**XoXo,**

**Kaylee**

**1. What did everyone truly think of this chapter? Please be honest but no flames. **

**2. Does anyone feel that ExB's relationship is moving to fast or is it just at the right pace?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I still take full claim to owning nothing related to Twilight.

**Author Note:** I just want to give a huge thank you to all of the wonderful people who took the time to review. It truly does mean so much. I also want to say life has been crazy and hectic and it was nothing I could control. This chapter, unfortunately, isn't my longest, but will hopefully make everybody happy. Let's just say this chapter is going to lead into the next where major doses of angst, drama, with a drop of romance shall occur. : D

* * *

Bella Pov

I walked into the clinic fully prepared for my second physical therapy session. I wasn't afraid to admit that I was slightly nervous, because I was. I was nervous of the pain I was going to be in afterwards and whether or not I would be able to return to work. That was my main concern was if I was going to be able to return to work and teach. I truly did love teaching and being away from my students for over a month was killing me.

I was dressed simply. A simple pair of plain, but slightly dressy black capris, along with a turquoise blue scoop neck tee. It was warmer today than it had been and I didn't want to get to hot while in physical therapy. I groaned at the thought of another physical therapy session. After I had gotten home and taken a shower I felt like my arm was going to fall off. The pain had pulsated all the way down my arm and made the rest of the night, not including trying to sleep, extremely uncomfortable. I knew I probably should have taken a pain pill but I was stubborn and didn't want to tell Dr. Cull-Edward that I was in enough pain to need the relief that pain medication could have given me.

I suddenly found myself having an internal battle. If I told Edward that I had not taken the pain medication as he suggested would that hinder my chances of getting back to work? I could always tell him that I did take the pill. **That would be lying. **I shook my head at the way my subconscious seemed to want to interfere with my decision. I didn't want the fact that I had not followed doctor's orders to hinder my healing in any way. Hopefully, he would be able to look over the fact that I had at least been following all his other orders to a tee.

As I entered the clinic and hopped on the elevator, my stomach rolled. I hated elevators with a passion. I thought they were the dumbest creations. Seriously, all of America was fat so why not take the stairs? It was simple, because elevators and escalators were easier. The only reason I was taking the elevator was because I was running late. I knew my body was able to handle the stairs, but knowing my luck I would trip on the last step and ruin all of the progress I had made. I was officially the clumsiest person on the entire planet.

I hit the little "2" and held my breathe. As the elevator started to move, I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. The jarring motion always made my stomach roll. As the elevator took off, I grabbed on to the silver, metal railing. _It's okay, just breathe._ I did breathe, although very little. Suddenly the elevator jolted and I stumbled forward. I knew panicking would make the current situation I abruptly found myself in ten times worse. I hit the little "2" again thinking maybe it was all in my imagination and the elevator had never began moving in the first place.

Nothing even happened. The elevator remained still. I was really beginning to panic. I hit the button to find the telephone. As the little compartment popped open I quickly grabbed the telephone and pressed it to my ear. I was expecting an automatic voice and something and all I got was a quite static. I felt the sweat begin to drip off my back because there was no way in the Sam h*ll that the telephone wasn't working. No, no, no, no, just NO!

I dropped the telephone and it banged against the metal compartment that it was held in. I was officially a magnet that trouble and chaos just loved. I had often been told that as a child, but now I knew it was true. I also didn't help matters that the elevator had to be ninety-five degrees. I suddenly felt like hypervenalating. I knew that would only cause this terrible situation to become worse. I quickly put my head between my legs and tried to breathe in slow deep breaths.

I suddenly thought of trying to call someone on my cell phone. I poured out my purse, shifting through the random things that lay scattered on the floor. Wallet. Chap stick. Calculator. Tampon. Cell phone. Ah, I found it buried underneath my bag of Peanut M&M's and bottle of lotion. I quickly opened it and felt all the breath that I had, had in my lungs rush out. Apparently, in my case, cell phones don't get good reception. Oh god, please somebody help me. With that thought I did the only thing I could and I screamed.

* * *

Edward Pov

I watched as my daughter drew on the pieces of computer paper I had given her. She was a very beautiful child. My mom would often tell me that Sophia was a spitting image of me when I was a child, in personality and looks. Her radiant green eyes were always so full of life and happiness, even when she was scolded for doing something she shouldn't have. Her auburn hair was sometimes the hardest thing to handle in the morning. It was often the most difficult when she wanted it up in the morning after a shower. I did what I had to though because she was my daughter and meant everything to me and if having her hair up made her happy then I would just had to suck it up.

It was always a joy to have Sophia with me on the Monday's and Thursday's that I worked at the clinic. She was always quite and usually was content enough to draw a picture or even numerous pictures. She was a curious child by nature and the questions never seemed to stop, but I answered them as honestly as I could, in a way that would make sense to her. There were numerous crayons and markers placed around on the table, I just hoped she wouldn't somehow end up coloring herself or her clothes.

"Daddy look at my picture."

I took the picture my daddy was offering me and sighed. I knew what "we" looked like in the picture. I was always standing next to Sophia, holding her hand. It always made me sad because in the pictures she drew I was never smiling. Only in this picture I was and I didn't understand it.

"Who else is in this picture?"

The question was asked because standing next to Sophia was a woman, with chocolate hair and brown eyes.

"That's Ms. Bella."

"Oh and why did you draw her?"

"Because daddy she makes you happy and that's why you're smiling."

I felt my throat constrict at the innocent smile that spread across my daughter's face. It was so hard to explain to someone so little that their daddy was happy, but he just at times didn't show it. She was too little too understand where her mother was and what happened. It truth I never wanted to explain the situation to her because I didn't want to see the heartbroken and betrayed look on her face. As I took the picture I couldn't help but smile, especially when Sophia squealed in delight. I wasn't afraid to admit that Bella did make me happy, happier than I'd been in a long time. I knew though that even if I wanted a relationship to start it couldn't, for numerous reasons. For one, she was my patient and there was the whole "you can't get involved with your staff or patients, it was against hospital rules." Another was, I wasn't ready to have my heart broken again, this time I had too much too lose.

"It's beautiful honey, thank you."

"Are you going to hang it up on the wall?"

"Yeah, I think I might."

Sophia smiled brightly and I couldn't help but chuckle. I quickly grabbed a small piece of tape and taped the picture to the wall. I looked at my watch and noticed it was a quarter after five. Bella should have been here by now. It worried me slightly, but something may have come up. I decided to wait for a little while longer; I wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

It seemed like forever before I looked down at my watch and this time it was five-fifty-five. I finally figured she wasn't coming. I still had some paperwork finished but decided I'd just as soon take it home. Sophia was still drawing away and I couldn't help but grin at how absorbed she always became when she was drawing.

"Hey Soph, I think we should probably start heading home, don't you?"

"Daddy, Ms. Bella is supposed to come."

"I know honey, but I guess she couldn't make it today, there's always next time."

I looked at my baby's crestfallen face and couldn't help but feel a smudge of anger towards Bella. I know that she wasn't to blame, but I needed somebody to blame when my baby was upset other than the sole fact that this time it wasn't because she was in trouble. All I could do was smile gently and start helping her pick up her coloring crayons and markers and put them back in her small princess crayon box. I picked up the pieces of computer paper and put them in a small stack and laid them on the crayon box. I quickly gathered the loose papers and folders I had on my desk before neatly laying them in my briefcase.

"Daddy, take the picture home, I don't want Ms. Bella seeing it next time."

I didn't have the heart to argue with Sophia so I did as I was asked. Sooner or later she would come around and want the picture back up on the wall. As I put my briefcase under my right arm and scooped Sophia up in my left, I was ready to be home. I locked my office door, giving it a gentle tug to assure that it was locked. Once I was satisfied it was, I made my way to the elevator, trying to figure out we could have for dinner and thinking of what movie Sophia could possibly want to watch when we finally did reach home.

* * *

**Author Note: So I decided to be evil and leave you all to assume what will happen next chapter. I would have continued on, but this is where my brain told me to stop and so I decided I should probably listen. : ). I apoligize for the way my chapters are short, I promise the next one will be longer because there will be lot's of angst and drama...with a little bit of romance! **

**Ah and I was noticing as I wrote this that Sophia seems to have quite a good vocabulary. I mentioned an earlier chapter, that from Edward's Pov, she is 2 ½ years old. Bella made the assumption that she was 3. I didn't know if for some reason people were maybe confused about her age. So I hoped I cleared that up. Anyways I babysit for a little boy, who just turned 3, a few weeks ago and his vocabulary is pretty awesome. He talks all the time and most of it makes sense and is intelligent sounding. So even if maybe unrealistically Sophia shouldn't be saying so much, I do think it is possible. : D**

**Oh some of you may notice that I put a (*) in the middle a a curse/cuss word. I usually just let my language fly with no worries, at least when it comes to my stories, particularly those in the Supernatural catergoy, but I know I have a few readers who are 13, but also occasionally foul language upsets some people. I just want to respect the people that are reading this story or any of my stories. I would never want to offend or turn anyone away from my story for something that can be so easily fixed or taken out of the story. **

**~*Please take a second and leave a review, even if it's just one line. All reviews are so greatly appreciated as are the people who submit them*~**

**Love,**

**Kaylee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Twilight.

**Author Note: **A huge **Thank You** to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to have people who support this story.

Ah yes and I myself have been trapped on an elevator. –shudders-. It was in 6th grade in St. Louis, Missouri at one of the large malls. It was a reward trip for the people in Student Council. There were 6 of us that were going to Level 2 and needless to say two of the guys with us thought it would be funny to jump.

As you can guess the elevator completely shuddered to a stop between the two levels. There were escalators on each side of us and tons of people just rode up and down staring at us like WTH are those kids doing? Some friends happened by us and thought we were joking it took a while to convince them otherwise.

Eventually though we were all rescued after about an hour and a half. It was extremely hot on that damn elevator and I thought one friend of mine was going to pass out. When we were all safely pulled up onto the next level there were medics there with there equipment and a stretcher . . . I guess they were just being cautious. O_o.

Now it is very, very, hard to get me to step foot in an elevator. I take the stairs anytime I can. Plus elevators make my stomach all queasy. I just don't like them!

Now that I've spilled my story…maybe I shall continue with the real story that you all clicked to read. : )

* * *

_Previously…_

_Bella Pov_

_I suddenly thought of trying to call someone on my cell phone. I poured out my purse, shifting through the random things that lay scattered on the floor. Wallet. Chap stick. Calculator. Tampon. Cell phone. Ah, I found it buried underneath my bag of Peanut M&M's and bottle of lotion. I quickly opened it and felt all the breath that I had, had in my lungs rush out. Apparently, in my case, cell phones don't get good reception. Oh god, please somebody help me. With that thought I did the only thing I could and I screamed._

_Previously…_

_Edward Pov_

_I didn't have the heart to argue with Sophia so I did as I was asked. Sooner or later she would come around and want the picture back up on the wall. As I put my briefcase under my right arm and scooped Sophia up in my left, I was ready to be home. I locked my office door, giving it a gentle tug to assure that it was locked. Once I was satisfied it was, I made my way to the elevator, trying to figure out we could have for dinner and thinking of what movie Sophia could possibly want to watch when we finally did reach home.

* * *

_

* * *

Now…

Edward Pov

As I stood in front of the elevator it sounded like there was a muffled sound coming from inside. I had no idea what it could be. To me the only thing I could think of was something was maybe wrong with the elevator. Although the elevator rarely had problems it was a piece of equipment and sometimes equipment failed.

I was very ready to be home and so was Sophia. I became more irritated that the elevator wasn't working. As I was preparing to walk away I heard, although quickly, what seemed to be like someone screaming. It didn't make sense for someone to be in the elevator when it wasn't working unless…

It wouldn't make sense unless the elevator had stopped. It was possible it had stopped between both floors and there was somebody inside. This did not leave a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. If someone was inside it was impossible to know exactly how long they had been in there and even if there was more than one person.

I set Sophia down, along with my briefcase. I slammed my hands against the metal doors. I waited for a response, any type of response. I quickly heard another shout and then it became louder. So someone was most definitely in there. I didn't want whoever it was too panic so I knew I had to be careful how I handled the situation.

"Are you okay?"

I tried to speak loudly, hoping whoever it was could hear me. Although I didn't hold much hope with thick metal between us and who knew how far down the person was.

"Please help me, I've been stuck for over an hour, I need help."

The voice was feminine and definitely that of a female. She sounded tired and scared.

"It's going to be alright, I'm gonna call someone to get you some help."

"Please don't leave me alone."

This woman thought I was going to leave her alone? That was an absurd idea. I couldn't leave someone alone who may have a serious medical condition or something wrong with them. If nothing else for the sole fact that I would hate to be alone in an elevator by myself, especially when I knew someone was out there that could keep me company.

"I won't leave you, you have my word. I'm gonna call for some help, okay?"

"Okay, but please hurray."

I knew I needed to hurray. Elevators weren't the biggest things in the entire world and didn't hold a whole lot of oxygen. I knew that there was still plenty of oxygen left, if there was only one person. As I dug my cell phone out of my pocket, I turned to look at Sophia. Her green orbs were full of curiosity and confusion. She didn't seem to understand what was going on, but she remained silent seeming to know now was not the time for questions. As I dialed 911, I hoped they could get here quick.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This is Doctor Edward Cullen and I work at Forks General Clinic. There's a woman stuck on the elevator, it must have stopped-"

"Do you know the woman's name, sir?"

I hadn't even thought to ask the poor woman's name. That must have seemed like a real comfort to her.

"Give me one second."

I needed to instruct the woman on the other line so she wouldn't hang up because that wouldn't work well with the current problem.

"Ma'am what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."

_Bella. _The name sounded wrong on my tongue. Bella was down in the elevator, stuck. It all made sense now why she hadn't arrived. My stomach felt like I had just swallowed a ton of ice, everything was cold. I couldn't worry about what I was feeling, right now; I needed to worry about actually getting Bella out. My own personal feelings for Bella pushed aside, at the moment I was in "doctor" mode.

"Her name is Isabella Swan…she's a patient of mine."

"A patient?"

"Yes, an accident a little over a month ago, nothing that's not being taken care of. How soon until someone can get out here?"

"I have workers on there way, it may take 15 or 20 minutes."

"Okay, but I-"

"I've called for help, they'll be there shortly. Goodbye."

I was left with a dial tone. Right now I couldn't worry about how angry the dispatcher had made me. I still needed to focus on Bella.

"Bella are you doing okay?"

Of course she wasn't doing okay; she was stuck in an elevator for god's sake!

"For now, but it's so hot in here."

"I bet it is, tell me about yourself?"

I knew it was a strange request, but I needed to get her mind off the situation at hand. She couldn't be worrying about whether she would make it or not. So distraction was always a good thing to use.

"Daddy."

I looked over at my daughter. She was sitting on my briefcase, her little arms wrapped around her knees. She looked lost, like I had abandoned her. I had completely ignored her for the last few minutes not even taking the time to give her an explanation of what was going on. I held out my arms and in seconds her little head was nestled securely in my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"What's going on? I thought we were going home?"

"I know but a lady is in trouble, she needs our help?"

"What can I do?"

Always so selfless, even at her tender age. She always wanted to know how she could help someone. Even though the situation was too hard to really explain to her, it would help to get her little mind off things by at least suggesting something to do.

"Well, how about you draw the lady a picture?"

"Daddy, I don't have any crayons or paper."

"Well, what if I told you I had some extra paper and a few colored pens you could use, would that work?"

"YES."

I was happy to see that Sophia was once again acting like herself. It was amazing how the prospect of coloring for someone, anyone, could brighten up her day. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be an artist. The briefcase that she carried over to be, was nearly as big as her. I could only watch amused as she drug it across the floor stopping every few seconds to take a breath. When she finally reached me I quickly opened it up finding a few pieces of extra paper that I didn't need, and pens of different colors. I handed everything to her and snapped my briefcase shut, watching as she used it for a table to color on.

"—work as a kindergarten teacher. I really love it; it's such a rewarding career."

Crap, I had forgotten about Bella. I suddenly had the thought that I was beginning to lose my memory. I couldn't remember who to take care of.

"I bet it is. You sound like a wonderful person."

That was all I could come up with and too me it sounded…lame. I just hope that she wouldn't take hint of it.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

I looked up to see myself surrounded by to large men standing in front of me who were carrying two very big tool boxes and a bunch of other equipment that I had no clue what it did.

"I am yes."

"Alright, well I'm Greg and this is Joshua. We're here to get a Bella Swan out."

"Yeah, I'll get out of your way. Just let her know you're here, you'll have to talk kind of loud."

They both nodded and I quickly moved out of there way. Thankfully, although I hadn't realized it, Sophia had moved back against the white wall and I walked over and set next to her. She continued quietly coloring and I was glad all the commotion that had been happening hadn't bothered her. I quickly dug out my cell phone and called my father, luckily he had the day off today.

"Edward, what do I owe this pleasure of you calling me for?"

"Hey dad, uh, I need a favor."

"Alright."

"Could you come down to the clinic, there's a big shin-dig and one of patients ended stuck in the elevator and they're working on getting her out. It's getting late, but I don't want her to go home without being checked out by a doctor."

"Why can't you stay and check her out yourself?"

"Dad I have Sophia, like I said she hasn't had dinner and I don't want this to traumatize her."

"Son, I respect your decision fully to want to protect Sophia but I highly doubt this is going to traumatize her. Do you know who the woman is?"

Of course my father just had to ask the question I was hoping he wouldn't. No sense in trying to get around it, he would figure it out one way or another.

"It's one of my patients…Bella Swan."

"Ah…now I'm inclined to not want to come out there. I think you should take care of her yourself, she is your patient after all."

There was the whole patient-confidentiality thing, but I had talked to my mother about how special Bella was. I hadn't given her any of her medical history, just what kind of person I found her to be. That of course brought a sparkle into her eyes, and I knew she'd tell my father, so here we are now.

"Look, it's hard to explain."

"Try Edward, you have to give me something."

"Okay fine, she's this beautiful woman who loves life and she's spunky and determined. She loves kids and her job. She's sweet and stubborn and everything that I-"

"That you want in a wife and a mother? Edward don't beat yourself up for wanting that."

"Dad I don't love her, I don't even like her, h*ll I don't even know her."

"Listen to me Edward; I didn't know your mother at all when I first met her. That didn't seem to bother her though. We had something together and that something was called chemistry. I went after her and I'll never regret that day because when I did, I fell in love with her. If I hadn't gone after her I can guarantee I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't have the amazing family that I do and for that I will always love your mother for. Son, it's not easy falling in love, love isn't supposed to be easy, but if you find that right person, it makes your life so much better."

I listened as my father talked about my mother and love and life. I knew the story of how they ended up together. My mother and father met while in college, my father was going to be a doctor and my mother an interior decorator. It was a slightly odd match back in the day, but now you could say they were a "Match made in heaven". Even as a child I could never remember them arguing or fighting, there has always been so much love in there relationship, something that a lot of people were jealous of.

"It isn't right, it can't happen."

"Who says it can't happen, the hospital? If you love somebody you won't let something like a career come between you. You're a brilliant doctor and there are always other hospitals."

"What if I'm crazy? I shouldn't feel this for one of my patients, and it's confusing."

"I know, like I said, love isn't supposed to make sense. It's supposed to be difficult and make you angry and upset. It can bring so much joy to your life or so much darkness, but if you find the right person, then in the end everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about it anymore…will do this for me?"

"Okay, fine, I'll come down, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You tell her how you feel?"

"Dad I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…then I'll be locked up somewhere when she looks at me like I'm a complete psycho."

"Okay then ask her out to dinner."

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back."

I sighed. This whole situation was not going the way I wanted it to. I wasn't in love with Bella, that much I knew. I had lied though when I said I didn't like her, because I did. I liked her a lot, probably more than I should. It was like I was attracted to her, but not because I was her doctor or because I saved her life. I was attracted to the beauty she showed me and the way she interacted with Sophia. Besides when had my father turned into my love coach or therapist, or whatever he was being right now.

"That's good to hear, I'll see you in 10 minutes. Don't worry I'll think of something."

"Thank you."

"You're my son; it's my job to look after you. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone and looked over to where the elevator was being worked on my eyes widened. The doors were partially opened. I was hoping to be gone, by the time Bella had exited the elevator.

"How much longer till she's out?"

"Well, Joshua just has to pull the emergency hatch off and we'll be able to pull her free."

"Oh, uh, look I really need to be going. My daughter needs to get home and-"

"We were told this was your patient."

"Right, but um, listen could you please tell her I wasn't here. My father's coming, he's a doctor, he'll take a look at her, but she can't know I was here. It's important."

The man whose name was Greg gave me a weird look but nodded. I highly doubt he understood what seeing Bella would do to me. It was hard being attracted to someone like Bella, especially when she was your patient. I couldn't have her see me and consider me her hero. I wanted to work through my emotions before I acted, it was only logical.

"You better get out of here, if you don't want here to know you were here. We won't say anything."

"Thank you."

Once again I was gathering up my briefcase. Sophia seemed to understand my stress; she often seemed to know me better than I knew myself. I found it strange but didn't bother to question it. Sophia made no protests as I picked her up and her head was once again, buried deep in my shoulder. She needed the comfort that I provided; it had not only been a long day for me, but her as well. I waved a quick goodbye to Greg and left heading for the stairs.

As I reached my car, I couldn't help but notice my father's sleek, black, Mercedes. He was here, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Now I wouldn't be forced to possibly have to confront feelings that I weren't sure of. Only now my father had to think of a cover story that Bella would buy. I could only hope she wouldn't recognize my voice.

As I started my car, I looked back at Sophia to see her sound asleep in her car seat where I had put her moments before. When I got home and got everything that needed to be done, done, I would head to bed. Although, I feared, I wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

**Author Note: Whew…my longest chapter yet is now done. It took me for ever to write this, so I hope it was okay. I'm thinking Edward, maybe Carlisle, were a little OOC or Out Of Character. I hoped they weren't but if they were I apologize for that. **

**So Edward is finally starting to admit his feelings for Bella? Where in the world could that lead him…? A dinner in the future for the two or just more complications? What about Carlisle's fatherly advice...think it'll help Edward any?**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and didn't see it as being rushed…I tried to take it slow…or as slow as one can take a situation like this without it being terribly boring. : )**

****Please leave a review, even if it's only one line. Reviews really make an author want to continue, they're encouraging. I'd love to hear people's opinions on this chapter or story as a whole. So just hit the little green box…it'll only take a few seconds****

**Lots of Love,**

**Kaylee**


	11. AUTHOR NOTEPLEASE READ

**Hello,**

**I have not died nor have I forgotten this story, or any of my stories for that matter. I have been so incredibly busy these past few months it's crazy. **

**Through the past two months I've had all of the following:**

**-A Huge Family Blowout**

**-Was Sick For a Week**

**-Homecoming**

**-At least 2 tests a week, sometimes 3 or 4 tests depending on the class.**

**-A event or something to do every single weekend. **

**-Numerous guy problems.**

**-A Huge Blowout With A "Friend"**

**-A Buttload of Homework, usually every night.**

**-Work. **

**-Working on some other peices or writing...**

**So with all that stuff going on where ever has there been time to update? **

**I deeply apologize for not updating in so, so long. I do truly feel terrible. I hope I still have everyone's support. I do want to update my stories, please believe that. The only problem is finding time. **

**Again...I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY. **

**I will do what I can to update in the next couple of days...I have no school on Monday due to the holiday. So I'll see what I can do...**

**If you'd like to leave a reiview, I'd love to read them. **

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone,

I promise you all I have not forgotten about this story or any of my other stories. I have been completely swamped with school. I've had three 100 point English assignments due all in the past couple weeks. Plus upon not feeling very good and then the holidays, updating has been nearly impossible. So I wanted to let everyone know that I **will update**, I promise. I can only update when I have a few moments to breathe. I have a Thanksgiving Dinner with my dad's side of the family today, in St. Louis, Missouri, and my dad is yelling at me to get my butt moving. *grins*…

I hope I continue to have everyone's support and understanding.

Feel free to leave me feedback!

Much Love and Happy [be-lated] Thanksgiving,

Kaylee.


End file.
